


I'm Glad

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Valentine's Day Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2019, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Tony is sleep-deprived and Steve's on his way home.





	I'm Glad

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year! This is my yearly generic fandom Valentine's Fic, and hopefully I'll get around to posting another one for my Family Is readers. I hope you like it!

“Hey, sweetheart. Sorry the mission took so long. There was an unforseen complication that we didn’t plan for, but I guess that’s what makes it unforseen, huh? Anyway, we took care of it, and we’re on our way home now. I should make it in time for Valentine’s Day tomorrow. I can’t wait to see you and… Celebrate. See you when I get back. I love you.”

Tony blinked owlishly. “Valentine’s Day?” His brows furrowed as he muttered to himself. “J, what day is it?”

“Wednesday, February thirteenth, Sir.”

“Fuck. When did this message come in?”

“Approximately six hours ago, Sir. Captain Rogers attempted to call but your music was turned up too loudly for you to hear. He, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton are on their return trip, Sir.”

 _”Fuck._ How long have I been down here?”

“It is going on fifty-two hours, sir.”

Tony groaned and ran a hand through his greasy hair. “Right. Great. Okay. Shit. I can fix this. It’ll be fine. It’s no big deal.” He looked around the lab dazedly before his eyes landed on the elevator doors just outside the lab. “I suppose a shower should be the first order of business.”

\---

“Tony? Sweetheart?” Steve whispered as he peeked out of the elevator. Clint and Nat had already gone to their own floors, and right now he just wanted to see his boyfriend.

“Captain Rogers, if I may. Sir has just emerged from an extended period of time in the lab. He is currently taking a shower, but I would advise perhaps preparing something for him to eat.”

He grinned. “Perfect. Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Of course.”

First things first - to look for candles.

\---

Tony blinked hard and started washing his hair _again_ just trying to get the gross feeling to go away. He’d lost track of how many times this was, not to mention how many times he’d nearly fallen asleep on his feet.

He rinsed his hair one more time and grabbed the bar of soap. One blink, two. Oh, was he already on to his legs? When did that happen? Another blink, one more. Oh, the soap was on the floor of the shower. Hmm. He bit his lip and blinked again, not trusting himself to stand back up if he reached for it.

He shrugged and left it there, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He could get that later. Once he’d taken a nap. Before Steve came home. He wrapped the towel loosely around his waist, and after another hard blink he was in the kitchen, and there were candles on the countertops, and he was looking at Steve’s back, and-

“Steve!” Tony nearly dropped his towel in an effort not to fall over from a combination of shock and sleep deprivation.

His boyfriend turned around with a broad grin which quickly morphed into a look of concern as he looked Tony over.

The genius resisted the urge to help and hoist his towel higher, suddenly wide away and _very_ conscious of exactly _which_ bits he needed to be covering. “You’re home?”

“Just got in. Tony, how long were you in the lab?”

“Um. Uh. I- well. The thing is, I-”

“Fifty-three hours.”

Tony winced and Steve scowled.

“I thought we’d talked about this.”

“Yeah, we did, but then you were on your mission and I got sidetracked, and… Can I please get dressed and eat… whatever it is you’re making before we have this conversation?”

Steve’s eyes softened. “Yeah. Yeah, you can. Sorry.”

Tony smiled at him with a breathless laugh. “It’s okay. I’m glad you’re home.”

“I love you.”

“Me too,” Tony smirked as Steve whipped a dishtowel at him and started toward their bedroom.

“Tony.”

“Hmm?” He turned around to see Steve staring after him fondly.

“I’m glad I’m home too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
